Awakening
by Leishan
Summary: McKay found a room in Atlantis with unusual properties. Upon taking a reluctant Carson Beckett there, something occurs, which alters the lives of Carson, Rodney, and the rest of the people on Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, however, I enjoy the story very much.

These characters are not perfect nor are they particularly well written, but I believe others may enjoy the story as much as I do.

Awakening

Dr. Weir's POV

Atlantis: pinnacle of grandeur and civilization. Today it was bustling with the activities of the science team from Earth. Notably, a new room in the city was at the mercy of one, Dr. Rodney McKay--genius allegedly.

"Dr. Weir," McKay shouted. "We found what appears to be a control area of some kind. And from what we can tell this could be a macula generator powered defensive weapons or maybe a room where they controlled drones from or--"

"Rodney!" Dr. Weir interrupted quickly. "Have you been able to initialize this piece of equipment yet? And what makes this equipment so different from all the other new pieces of equipment we picked up recently?"

McKay sighed and quickly rephrased to compensate for Dr. Weir's deficiency in physics. Not everyone could be a genius.

"What, I am trying to get at here is that" McKay stuttered. "The room itself has Ancient logarithms, that we have been able to decipher, elude to some kind of special power force of some kind. Probably not a ZPM, but definitely something of enormous importance."

"And…have we had Colonel Shepherd try to initialize it yet?" Weir hinted lightly.

Rodney rolled his eyes and gestured about, "Of course we have! Apparently the device did not initialize though, which is why I am wondering its malfunctioning, however, I do not believe it is so--"

"Okay I got it," Weir cut him off sharply. "Maybe you should have the Colonel try it again later, he wasn't feeling well earlier so maybe he had difficulty concentrating."

"Maybe," McKay remarked. A bright idea formed in his head! "Carson!"

"Rodney," Weir halted the scientist. "If the device wouldn't turn on for the Colonel, what makes you think it would for Carson?"

"Well," Rodney theorized. "If this equipment was medical related than it wouldn't work for the Colonel now would it!"

Grinning triumphantly the egotistical scientist waltzed out of the lab presumably towards the infirmary--and one unsuspecting Carson Beckett.

The remaining members of the science team breathed sigh of relief as Rodney left the room. A brief reprieve at best.

Mutters from underneath a panel brought Weir's attention to the other scientist.

"Dr. Zalenka," Weir queried at the wiry man levered under a panel.

Curses resounded off the walls in Czech before the fluffy headed scientist heaved himself from under the panel to stand before the leader of the Atlantis Expedition.

"Wat can I do for you," the scientist asked in broken English.

"What is your opinion of the…room?" she asked tentatively.

"Vell, I agree wit Rodney's assezment about za room's importance," Zelenka drawled. "However, I dare to say zat maybe dis room is fur certain people wit or witout za gene."

"Dr. Zelenka," Weir began tentatively. "Do you believe that McKay may be correct about certain individuals being able to use the ancient technology simply because of profession?"

"Vell," the man removed the spectacles as he rubbed his eyes. "Perhaps so, though thar is no evidence indicating dis thing."

"I see," Weir remarked with a frown.

"If I do say so," the Czech remarked slyly. "McKay wants the doctor here for other reasons."

Weir quirked and eyebrow at the Czech who refused to meet her eyes. Shaking her head in a silent laugh, Weir turned towards the door.

"Thankyou for your analysis Dr. Zelenka." Weir said.

The Czech just waved her off impatiently and crawled back under the panel he had been tinkering with earlier.

Rodney entered the infirmary briskly. The infirmary was tidy as ever under the supervision of its CMO and his diligent staff. Before mentioned doctor was wrapping a marine's wrist and giving him instructions in that soft spoken voice of his.

"Carson," Rodney called the moment the marine walked away from the exam table.

"Wha?" the doctor turned quickly before rolling his eyes as he took in Rodney. "Just what have ye gone and done now Rodney? Scratch your hand did ye?"

"Of course not Carson," Rodney said a little too nicely. "I simply came in to see what you've been up to lately."

Carson threw McKay a dubious look as he wiped down the bed--sanitary conditions being what they are. McKay gave the doctor an indulging smile. Carson gave McKay a look that clearly portrayed suspicion.

"Soo," McKay began with a smile plastered on his face. "How is research going?"

"I spose that it tis going quite well," Carson said formally. "As far as researching a genetic code from another species goes anyway. Mapping proteins, calculation the ration of base pairs--"

"Right, right," McKay interjected halting the medical mumbo jumbo. "Enough with the voodoo Carson. I need your help."

"I knew it!" Carson declared angrily. "You didna want to see how I was doing. Ya just wanted me to help ya with you're bloody gizmos. I willnat do it. Never again."

"Carson, be reasonable," the scientist pleaded.

"Why should I?" the physical retorted. "I don't like being treated like this. I do not like messing with technology or do you not recall the chair incident in Antarctica?"

"This is much different," McKay insisted. He seized Carson's arm and hauled the small doctor out of his infirmary. Carson ceased his struggles; futility had become part of his life upon meeting one Rodney McKay. Of course, every time the astrophysicist came calling, Carson always got suckered into the devious technological plots one way or another.

McKay glanced over his shoulder at the resigned expression on the doctor's face. Naturally Carson would activate the device it he was able, but Rodney couldn't help but feel guilty for forcing the other man to partake in his experiments.

Well, there was time for apologies later.

Carson's POV

"Alright Carson," McKay fell into science mode. "When we go in the room just try and make something happen. Anything. If it doesn't work then…I will fix it, but we need to know either way."

"Fine Rodney," Carson sighed. He had been so happy to believe, if only for a moment, that Rodney loved him. He knew such love was impossible--Rodney loved Samantha Carter.

On the other hand, at least Rodney wanted to be his friend. Carson knew he enjoyed Rodney's friendship and allowed himself to be content with that. His spirits lifted somewhat he allowed himself a tiny smile; no doubt Rodney would cease any concerns he had.

"Alright," McKay said. "Just relax and remember nothing will hurt you. Just relax."

Carson walked into the room slowly. He gave the room a cursory sweep with his eyes before shrugging at McKay's prodding gesture. Stepping forward Carson noticed an elaborate tile mosaic on one of the walls. Just a picture, no harm in it. Casually walking over to it, Carson ignored Rodney's insisting comments to 'come check this out.'

As he approached the wall it shimmered and vanished revealing a chamber shaped like a star. The walls glistened as the reflected the flashes of sunlight off the walls. The room's only object was a high, metallic platform. Or perhaps bed would be a better analysis. Without realizing why, Carson felt compelled to approach the platform. An overwhelming feeling of heavy, weakness hit him. Stumbling lightly, vision dotting, Carson knew he had to reach the platform.

He thought he heard Rodney scream his name…but he was not certain. His eyes fell closed and he could not imagine mustering the energy to lift them again. Sighing softly, he allowed himself to drift into the waiting emptiness that swept him away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rodney's POV

He'd brought Carson into the room where the physician had ignored the scientist, but had walked across the room. Considering the fact that Carson hadn't bolted for the door, McKay considered this significant progress. He had engaged Zelenka in conversation for a few moments when a cry had lit up among his staff.

The far wall had vanished and Carson was walking into a different room. Rushing towards the new room, Rodney felt a shock rush his system when he attempted to enter the other room.

"Carson," he hollered to no avail. "Knock it off and come back here! Carson!"

The man stumbled but proceeded as if he hadn't heard him before laying down on some sort of metallic table. Carson ceased to move and Rodney felt true panic clamor in his stomach as a cylindrical dome rose over Carson's small frame, encasing him. His mouth grew dry; his fingers were numb as he tapped the wireless.

"Weir, this is McKay," he stuttered. "We have a problem."

He heard Elizabeth acknowledge him and say she would be there directly. Rodney tuned her out and motioned Zelenka to help him begin a series of tests. Dread filled his stomach like lead, but his hands moved faster than ever. Time was of the essence.

Carson could die if he didn't save him.

Carson's POV

Weight filled Carson's mind; he felt like he was being pressed on but could not rouse the strength to open his eyes. Small stabs of pain surrounded him, though from where Carson was not sure.

'Little one,' a soft voice said. 'I know you feel pain, but its alright. Relax and allow me to care for you.'

For some reason, Carson felt utter confidence in this being--whatever it was. It's voice seemed familiar for some reason. What was happening though? There was many feelings: pain, remembrance, knowledge?

'Its alright,' the voice soothed almost in a caress. 'I am a memory Carson. One of the voices that dwelled within Atlantis long ago. We have met because you are one of us, you just need a little _initializing_ yourself.'

'I don't understand,' Carson mumbled groggily. Some things made sense while others did not…so confusing.'

'You are an Ancient Carson.' the voice chuckled.

'That's not possible,' he muttered. 'I got the gene, but that's all.'

'Not quite true,' the voice whispered. 'When we Ancients left for Earth we knew our descendents would return to us one day so we made sure that one of _our_ children would be among them.'

'That makes no sense,' Carson argued.

'It did to us,' the voice admonished. 'Before we ascended we agreed to allow such a child to be born; the Ancients have the power of foresight so we used it. We chose your mother to be the carrier of a child born of two Ancients. We ensured your genetic code would not appear until you reached Atlantis by suppressing your DNA, with the exception of the basic gene you discovered.'

'But my mum's not an Ancient,' Carson pointed out sarcastically. 'And whoever my Da is, he sure isn't an Ancient.'

'The one you call your mother is not your biological mother,' the voice said comfortingly. 'She served as a host for you to be born. Now, as we speak, your true genetic sequence is surfacing; in addition; knowledge is being implanted into your memory from over a thousand minds long since dead. When you wake from your slumber, you shall be one of your own kind again. Now, good luck little one. All the hopes of our kind rest on your shoulders.'

Grief and anger were the only emotions able to surface before he felt his mind blank and return to a deepened sleep.

Shepherd's POV

"Any luck getting the damn thing to open?" John asked.

Rodney lifted a sleep deprived face to openly glare at him. That would be a no. By all appearances McKay hadn't slept in the thirty-six hours since Carson had disappeared under the metal dome over the table they were examining.

The energy field had allowed them to access the 'star room' the moment the doc had been sealed within the metal platform. Soon to be coffin if they didn't get the man out of there soon.

"I said to reroute power from that auxiliary panel into here," McKay shouted at the new German physicist. "Do I need to walk you through everything like a two year old?"

"McKay," Shepherd said. "Relax will you. Bereaving your staff probably wont help the doc out any. As much as I know you think it will--pretty sure it doesn't work like that."

Rodney slumped forward against his laptop. The man's face was hallow and Shepherd could tell he'd been neglecting eating as well.

"Carson will be alright Rodney," John said cheerfully. "The doc's a tough guy to be sure."

"I should never have made him come," Rodney groaned sorrowfully. "I know how much he hates being around new technology; if I hadn't of been selfish than Carson would be here.

"Carson should be smiling and drinking that vulgar tea of his. Patching me up from my latest scrape in some 'foolhardy mission' as he likes to call them. Hell, even him going off on you and I for avoiding our medical exams is preferable to him being swallowed by some godforsaken city."

By this time, John could see the scientist visibly trembling and blinking rapidly. Wait…was McKay crying?! He noted the glassy, desolate look in the man's eyes before he reached over to grip McKay's arm.

"Hey," Shepherd said sharply, shaking the arm to get the man's attention. "Carson will be alright. Before you know it, Zelenka will push some weird button and Carson will be there complaining about how long it took you and the naps he had to take."

McKay offered him a half smile and his eyes cast a less haunted expression.

A crackling sound brought both men to their feet in alarm. The dome was retracting to reveal the still form of Carson Beckett. He heard a stifled cry of relief as McKay radioed Dr. Weir about the latest development, while calling for a medical team.

The doc was changed. Carson Beckett hadn't been old to begin with, however, by all appearances the doctor had been reduced to his mid-twenties with all trace of age wiped away from his face. He wore a cream colored outfit a nearly identical twin to the one the Doctor Weir of the future had worn, with the exception of this one being tailored to fit a male body. He was the doc, but changed.

He saw McKay grab one of the limp hands; shaking, begging for signs of life. In that moment he saw Rodney as he'd never seen him before. He was compassionate and desperate…seeking signs of warmth in the frail figure he lying there so still, fragile.

Love; Pure; True.

John had never seen McKay look at anybody with such eyes. It was awe worthy in its own category.

When the medical team came, Rodney moved to follow but John drew him back.

"A quick word McKay," Shepherd murmured.

McKay appeared to hesitate, considering whether or not to heed, but nodded his assent and moved away from the other scientists who were examining the platform with newly born excitement. McKay appeared on edge as he opened his mouth to talk to him.

"Are you…" Shepherd began hesitantly. "…and the doc involved?"

"No!" McKay practically shouted arousing stares. "What ever gave you that impression Colonel?!"

John held up his hands in calming manner. "Its cool McKay, I just thought you seemed rather well, effected by Carson's vanishing act."

"Well," Rodney said half heartedly. "He is my comrade after all."

"True," Shepherd acknowledged unconvinced. "But look McKay; if you love the doc then go for it. If you haven't already I am definitely surprised. The way you two look at each other makes it kinda obvious."

The scientist's eyes were wide and had a slightly irrational appearance to them. "Colonel," he said brokenly. "You're American."

"So?" he remarked feigning a hurt tone of voice.

"Well Colonel," McKay remarked in typical Rodney-insult tone. "Americans hate homosexuals--especially the military if you haven't noticed!"

"That so," Shepherd replied with his smartass grin. "I suppose I better stop making eyes at Ronon then huh McKay?"

Sputtering followed by a choking astrophysicist filled the room. John patted McKay on the shoulder and grinned at the staring science team while McKay recovered enough to breathe properly.

"Did you..?" McKay rasped. "Say…what I thought you said?"

"Sure," John remarked. "Although, I myself enjoy playing for both teams. Right now mostly the straight side because Elizabeth said she'd have dinner with me. But, I'm open to a threesome if Ronon wants to join in."

"Oh my God," Rodney groaned putting his head in his hands. "Too much information."

"I wonder if Carson is a good kisser," John wondered allowed. "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

The look Rodney gave him spouted murder. To be on the safe side, John stepped backward a few feet.

Rodney's POV

I abandoned John in the lab and rushed to my quarters to shower. Within fifteen minutes I was inside the infirmary next to Carson's bed. I knew Carson would glare at me. I knew he would give me that special, "Stop hovering over me," look. I hoped he would be glad to see me.

Settling down next to his bed, I looked up to see Dr. Weir and Ronon. I resisted the urge to choke and sputter. Shepherd's crushes; who'd believe it?

"I wanted to see if he was alright," the stoic runner said frankly. Typical to the point kind of guy.

"They have said there is no reason he shouldn't be," Rodney said cautiously.

"Is there any explanation for the change in clothes or the age decrease?" Dr. Weir asked. Back to business already.

"I don't know," he muttered. He knew he should know, but quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. All that mattered was that Carson was breathing and safe next to him.

"Rodney," Weir spoke haltingly. "Shouldn't we…I mean…is there-"

Her voice was broken off by a tiny sigh. Stirring from the bed. Three sets of eyes locked on the smooth face of the Atlantian physician.

Eyes flickered revealing a remarkable transformation. Carson Beckett's sapphire blue eyes had paled to icy, crystal blue. Beautiful as they had ever had been, yet filled with fire.

Eyes of crystalline blue fire: a rebirth.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is intended to present insight. The action begins after this. J

Chapter 3

Carson's POV (few moments before seeing his comrades)

Carson woke seeing familiar walls. Pale white with medical equipment laying about in neat stacks. His infirmary. This time the walls seemed bare; things were missing though he knew they were not.

Flashbacks flew threw his mind of Rodney taking him to activate a room, a mosaic fading to a star shaped room, and sleep. And pain. His hands trembled as he relived the memory of the voice telling him so many things. Why him?

He felt the room seem to…shiver? The room seemed perfectly normal--just as he had left it before his incident. The unfamiliar memories surfaced and showed him images of his infirmary in the past. Missing items.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Turning away from his own thoughts, Carson bolted out of the secluded room his staff had assigned him and made for the exit.

A groan halted him dead; of their own accord, Carson's feet carried him towards an injured marine. A glance at the vitals revealed regular breathing with a slight spark in the heart rate. Typical for painkillers. The man's arm was wrapped in a stringy gauze and Carson frowned.

Messy. Carson reached to the wall and seized the slender unit waiting for him. His mind triggered the device before he was able to question his actions; flesh knit together neatly leaving a narrow, thread like scar in place of the flesh wound.

"Wat the?" Carson said panicky. "I dinna have this ability before. You've gotta be kiddin me."

Disbelief faded as his rant triggered a fount of memories. So…he knew how to use new medical equipment--not too bad. Yet.

Scampering out of the ICU area, Carson proceeded towards the exit. Only to be caught.

Elizabeth, Ronon and Rodney leapt to their feet as he appeared. He hesitated as they exchanged concerned glances. Crap…his appearance must have been altered by the damned device more than he had realized.

"I spose I must look fairly odd," Carson remarked halfheartedly. "I told ya tha' technology and I dinna mix Rodney. Ya should believe me…"

He looked away from the group. Stares were too much; he felt as if a rift had been created separating him from the rest of the people from Earth. He wondered oddly if this was how Ronon felt among all of them. Last of a people so vastly different than another.

"Carson," he heard Rodney say. "You are an idiot."

Before his next breath, Rodney had pulled him into a fierce embrace that lasted for several heart stopping moments. Looking up, he saw wet spots beneath the physicist's eyes. Glancing to Dr. Weir and Ronon he saw smiles on their faces. He relaxed--they were happy to see him.

A grin captured his face.

"Seems like you had an adventure," Weir commented softly. Her face remained welcoming and reassuring.

They did not know. Could not know. Must not know. He wanted to go back to the way things were before; he hoped such a fantasy had some merit.

Rodney released me and backed up a step.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I was afraid something had happened to you. Well, all appears to be in order so…I should be getting back to work on the internal sensory array. Glad to see you're well Carson."

Rodney scurried out of the infirmary like a bat out of hell. Carson blinked--talk about awkward.

He felt a hand plant on my shoulder. Carson glanced up at the face of the Runner; intensity flared in the big man's eyes as he searched for something. Satisfaction spread over the face and he offered a second smile.

"You look a bit different," he stated. "But you're the same. The healer."

"Do you know anything about what happened to you Carson," Weir interjected quickly. "Remember anything odd?"

"Ah no," Carson replied feigning ignorance. Meeting Weir's eyes to assume an air of blatant honesty. He knew Ronon saw right through him as a pane of transparent glass. "Like a long dreamless sleep; obviously there was more to 't than sleep. I feel well enough though."

"Just the same," Weir replied. "I think it would be best if you took a few days off and allowed Dr. Biro to run some exams. Just to be certain nothing went wrong with you."

"Of course," Carson agreed meekly. "I just hope you dinna think that I am…well…a bit off."

"Not at all Carson," Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Just want to make sure everything is safe."

"By the way," the Satedan said cheekily. "It appears you have an admirer."

Carson's head whipped up and stared at Ronon in astonishment, anticipation. The tall man smiled and patted the doctor indulgingly. Carson turned to Weir with a pleading look. Fighting back a smile, Weir shrugged.

"Genius is as genius does," Weir teased. "By the way, if you find a way to reverse the de-aging process feel free to take away some of my years."

Confusion blotted Carson's mind. At Ronon's delighted grin Carson knew something dramatic had happened. Mirrors were in order.

"Bloody hell," Carson muttered before Biro came up and seized him for more medical testing.

Zelenka's POV

"Rodney!" Zelenka called out sharply. "We may need to set the panel up for a cyclic energy diagnostic loop with-"

"Do you think its my fault?" McKay interrupted.

"Wat are you talking about you self absorbed loon," the Czech demanded angrily. He swore the man was brilliant but lacked basic human skills. Resigning himself to listening to one of McKay's spiels, Radek Zelenka leaned against the firm flooring--waiting for it.

"I don't want Carson to hate me," Rodney sputtered. "But I really couldn't blame him if he did, after all, I do force him to partake in my experiments any chance I get. Sure, it probably is beneficial to him in the long run, but I should not have to make him; right?"

The Czech shook his head and threw the closest non-lethal object at McKay's blathering form.

"Shut up you imbecile," the Czech growled. "Have you no concept of how fortunate you are? Carson likes you; you like Carson. Wat is problem? You are stupid and I do not know how to correct dat!"

Rodney halted his protests and stared at Radek, jaw dropped. Zelenka merely glared at him before returning to his work.

Radek whistled while dreaming of his latest fantasy: scientific plausibility of removing a man's voice box and render its occurrence to an accident…

Carson's POV

Biro had released him from the infirmary, but he was still relieved of duty for a few days.

Carson exchanged friendly nods with the expedition members he encountered in the halls feeling oddly detached, uncomfortable.

Carson had considered seeking out Rodney, but was afraid of Rodney's reaction if he told him the truth. The last thing he needed was to unwittingly become a government research project. He could see it now, 'Come see the Ancient--before we dissect him.' Yep, the American government was so lovely.

"Hey doc," the familiar, confident voice of Colonel Shepherd.

Turning, Carson plastered a smile on his face. "Something you needed Colonel?"

"Not particularly," Shepherd remarked thoughtfully. "Just wondered how you may be doing."

"Just great," he babbled. Sweat dotted his brow. "Everything's just fine."

Shepherd opened his mouth to reply when the lights flickered to darkness for a moment. Taking the opportunity to escape, Carson hightailed it to his quarters. He halted in the doorway taking in the sickeningly familiar atmosphere of the room.

The familiarity did nothing for the physician as he entered his rooms. They belonged to him, but they also belonged to a lie. He was a lie…his life was a lie.

Trembling, Carson steadied himself on the wall. Using his strengthened mental skills, he illuminated the room to a casual lighting.

"Why can't I be normal," he whispered to nobody in particular. "I feel more alone than I ever have."

On impulse, Carson strode to his closet. His clothes were gone, replaced by various styles and colors of the Ancient garb.

"No," he screamed. "You cant take my life away from me. Why are you doing this?"

Lashing out with his mind, what little décor was in the room: a vase, a teacup; shattered. As the glass fragments shattered tears dripped from his eyes. Each drop embodying a piece of anger he felt. He hated them for doing this to him.

Carson's body turned about and took him to the door. He had to get out of here. He could not stay in that room.

Abandoning the quarters, the new Ancient headed towards the transporter and mentally ordered it to a part of the city he had never been, but was remembered. Living quarters of his ancestors. How true.

Touching the keypad outside the door, Carson entered the small room. Using his mind, he accessed the life support and allowed a trickle of power to drain to this room.

"Rodney," Carson murmured affectionately. "Only you would notice a blip like that. I hope you don't tonight."

The room illuminated to elegance personified. A king-sized bed with fluffy white bedding, real wooden furniture, and paintings depicting faces that no part of him knew. Thank God! A lovely view of the sea.

A little haven. Maybe he could bring Rodney here sometime?

Carson took one step towards the bed when he practically felt the city scream at him. Gripping his head he silenced the scream.

Danger--intruder in the city.

Thoughts of his discovery forgotten, Carson scrambled to his feet and raced down the hall. He had to warn Rodney and most importantly of all: save his city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Carson's POV

The city flooded with life and it seemed a wave pressed him onward.

Carson headed towards a control panel and thought the system on, mentally diverting power. Stepping into the transporter he ordered the system to bring up the secondary levels. A new map appeared in place of the typical transporter map.

He pressed the central area and felt himself whisked away to the nerve center of the Atlantian city. A place where knowledge alone could take you; if its existence was unknown to you then it would remain dormant.

Carson possessed the memory of that forgotten place.

The transporter opened and Carson glanced about him apprehensively. Bloody hell, why did memory have to be correct? The doctor still felt squeamish about technology though he was confident in his ability.

Carson felt himself battling internally. The voice of his Ancient blood sang, declared itself omnipotent and demanded to be yielded to. His memory of Earth fought to remain--life dwindling within it.

A circular shaped room greeted him as the door slid open. Two control panels and a chair. No ordinary chair--this controlled the true power of Atlantis. The power not harnessed by them.

He released power from the control room to allow life to come to the room.

"Gods help me," Carson whispered. He tapped the panels into life and inputted the code to activate the chair.

Taking a breath, Carson walked towards the chair, the light flaring before making contact with the metallic chair. He settled into its grip and felt power flood him. Euphoria flashed through his eyes; power belonged to him.

_All the hopes of our kind rest on your shoulders._

He understood now--the sacrifice was high though. Carson felt tears stain his cheeks as he surrendered to the Ancient blood.

Dr. Weir's POV

"Elizabeth," McKay called. "There's been some kind of power diversion to…some part of the city. Two bad points: not sure how to fix it and not sure where the power's going."

Weir ascended the stairs swiftly and gazed over Rodney's shoulder.

"Do you think you can manually override it," Weir remarked. This was odd enough.

Rodney nodded, "I think its possible to cancel out the power but, these command logarithms are extremely sensitive and--"

"Rodney," Weir cried. "What's going on?"

The gate room shook and the surface shifted away. A platform rose bearing a figure surrounded by an island of fluctuating white light.

"Carson!" Weir screamed. "Rodney, what the hell is going on?"

Rodney watched as light extended into the city and systems flared on. There was nothing they could do but watch.

"Its alright," Carson's voice said with a monotonous tone. "There's a wraith intruder tampering with basic systems that are operated from your control tower; he rendered you helpless to the imminent attack that I sensed. Do not be alarmed, I have accessed the special defenses of the city--you will survive."

"Wait," Rodney yelled. "What do you mean; what about you?"

A flash of light surged through the city and systems screamed their protest.

Carson's Point of View (first person)

I felt concern radiate from Rodney and Elizabeth, however, I did not have time for reassurances.

Heat surged through my body as I mentally commanded the slumbering defenses to awaken. Simultaneously I monitored the intruder's progress, the approaching warship, and powered up the weapon system.

I trapped the wraith in the room he was in flooding it. His screams echoed in my mind as I felt the wraith's new ship close to merely a few miles away. The ship betrayed itself only to my mind as it remained cloaked as it crept towards us--no shield would protect Atlantis in close quarters.

The energy weapon screamed for release, joyous. I felt it gather at my direction and pulsate.

I allowed myself a few precious moments to indulge in fond memory:

Dr. Weir always being so cautious and yet so supportive. Colonel Shepherd always brought a smile to my lips. Every wisecrack the man made could bring joy to the dullest room. Teyla with that friendly, wise demeanor that suggested kindness. Ronon with those bloody, crazy escapades that drove him mad; but a smile that melted his angriest lectures. And of course Rodney…a man could never drive him so utterly crazy, but no man could make him smile like that.

Do you know that I love you? I hope you realize it.

I powered the weapon and let it flood my body and arc towards the invisible wraith warship. Gods, such pain was not possible. Fire and ice: Burning him alive. He felt the energy ripping, tearing at his very being. He felt the minds of the wraith cry out in a single burst; his own mind screaming out as well.

I felt the unspent energy channeling through the city and for a brief moment the city was completely revived--alive.

I could feel the fear, the pain of the Atlantians as I disappeared into the whirwind of the weapon. The energy caressed and tore at me until my pain severed my connection to the device.

The energy fled my body and my mind was left raw and bleeding. Then the light fled my eyes.

Author's note: I know it was strange to switch to first person, but I felt it would convey what was going on better.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I did not leave it first person. I only did that b/c I thought it would work better for that specific section.

Rodney's POV

"According to our DNA tests" Dr. Biro proposed. "Carson possesses a DNA structure that mirrors our records of Chiya's when she came here. In addition, there is significant hyper-synaptic activity as well as additional memories implanted into his brain. I would say that Carson has become an Ancient."

Rodney mouthed an exclamation before he glanced helplessly at the motionless form that lay stiller than death on the infirmary bed.

"And you believe this happened during his connection with the device," Weir asked formally.

"Yes," Biro replied stiffly. "The perfect health, de-aging process, and that…that display of power; yes I believe that device would explain it all."

"Thankyou doctor," Weir said with a tone that warranted dismissal.

Rodney ambled over to the bedside. He gently grasped one of the limp hands between his two larger ones while gazing hopefully towards Carson's still face.

"Hey Carson," Rodney whispered affectionately. "Looks like you're going all powerful on us; activating that super weapon and all--"

Rodney trailed off as his throat threatened to choke him from suppressed sobs. Taking a deep breath, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I do believe I ever told you how I feel about you," Rodney began hesitantly. Quivering slightly, a ghost of a smile traced his face. "When I first met you in Antarctica, I knew you were, well, special. You are the only person that ever smiled at me like that; always treating me like a normal person--like I'm not a freak. Even when I was a complete jackass, you just took it in stride, smiled. Took me awhile to realize how I felt about you, after all, you know I can be the greatest idiot at times--never admitting it of course. But the day I saw you after that incident on Hoffan, I knew. I never wanted you to cry again. I want to protect you even though I know I cant. Like right now…"

Sighing, Rodney lifted a hand and slammed it on the bed. A choked sob broke free from his throat.

This was too much. Carson lying so still. Carson an Ancient. Carson protecting them. Carson dying.

Reaching blindly, Rodney kissed Carson's forehead and caressed his cheek.

"Its my job to be dramatic damnit." Rodney asserted. "Carson, I love you, just come back to me. Please come back, God I love you."

"Rodney," Elizabeth's voice broke through full of compassion. "Take your time."

When he was sure Elizabeth was gone, he broke down and sobbed.

Carson's POV

Carson became aware of a wave of grief washing over him. His own emotions nearly overwhelmed by the fear and sorrow of the other person: Rodney.

He mustered the strength to squeeze Rodney's hand comfortingly. Carson's mind became vividly aware of the emotions of all those around him. Concentrating, Carson shut out everyone's feelings except Rodneys'--concentrating on him alone. He felt Rodney's confusion followed by exhilarating joy. Good.

He vaguely heard his name called and experienced Rodney's disappointment at the lack of response. Desperate to ease Rodney's suffering, Carson forced himself to open his eyes.

Tears. No more tears Rodney. No more, he wished.

"Carson," Rodney's hope filled voice said. "I was so afraid you were never going to wake up again."

Affection filled with love emanated from the scientist above him. Despite his own discomfort, Carson allowed his heart to warm. Despite his change, transformation, Rodney loved him. Really loved him.

A stat of pain filled his mind--time was short. Yet, he would allow himself this mercy; he deserved this joy, though it may be brief.

"Love you too Rodney," Carson mumbled.

He gripped the scientist's hand as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke alone, but was able to sense those around them by listening to their thoughts. Frustration emitted from his nurse in the next room while the faint trace of annoyance clung to Biro from farther away.

Carson felt raw. No injuries left except that within his heart. He called to the city with his mind; Atlantis responded in a rush--eager, anticipating. He conveyed his request to divert power to the Ancient equivalent of a Star Trek transporter.

Within seconds, Carson was standing upon the balcony outside the control booth. The breeze greeted him kindly, ruffling his hair. He felt refreshed and enjoyed the sunlight for another moment.

From this place, Carson was able to discern the emotions coming from the conference room. Rage like an erupting volcano, resignation, and unhappiness.

Carson closed his eyes and allowed the city to provide him with the basic topic of discussion within the conference room:

Weir was not certain if he was trustworthy and wanted to have military personnel shadow him for a while. All in the name of safety of course.

Sadness washed over the Ancient. Was the sacrifice worth it? He did not have an answer with that. Walking off the balcony he moved to confront the group.

Concern mingling with guilt clung to Weir like a stench. Carson locked eyes with everyone in the room for a moment:

Ronon: Anger and something else. Rodney: Anger and love. Shepherd: Anger and sadness. Teyla: Disapproval and concern. And of course Weir.

Rodney rose quickly to start the denial, however, Ronon beat him to the punch.

"Though our healer has changed much," The Runner observed dangerously. "He is still the man that saved my life. And he saved us all not two days ago by using his power. You have my trust Carson; I am ashamed to say that not everyone here can say the same."

The Runner nodded to Shepherd as he strode out of the room.

The words Ronon said filled Carson with reassurance and a trickle of happiness filled the Ancient as he saw Rodney's determined look.

Yes, it was worth. For them.

"Carson," Weir began diplomatically. "Its not that I doubt you, however, you have to understand the concern I feel regarding what happened to you and the lasting effects of-"

"Give me a break Elizabeth," Rodney remarked condescendingly. "Carson would never do anything remotely-"

"Stop," Carson said. "I am an Ancient and I carry the memories of many long since dead. What you feel necessary with security measures is not my concern. The only important thing is carrying out the task I was chosen for."

"What task?" Teyla inquired gently.

Swallowing hard, Carson allowed a façade of indifference to skate across his face. Though he stepped closer to Rodney.

"My purpose is to defend Atlantis from harm," Carson said--not daring to meet Rodney's questing eyes.

"Yes, yes," Rodney remarked impatiently. Scientist mode. "You've done that already. You almost died using that device."

A trickle of Rodney's fear touched Carson, but this time Carson offered no assuagement.

"No," Carson said calmly. "The task is not complete."

Quickly, Carson walked out of the room towards his quarters.

Rodney's POV

Ignoring the meeting, I rushed after Carson. I felt a chilling fear hit me; something was not right.

He stormed into Carson's room without so much as knock. Intent on dragging the information out of Carson, Rodney was struck numb by the image of Carson hunched over sobbing.

Dropping to his knees, Rodney tentatively gathered the physician to his chest. He soothed the smaller man with calming words, timidly wiping the tears from Carson's face with his own sleeve. Brushing his other hand through the soft hair, the scent of lilacs teased his nose.

A pair of watery, gleaming, eyes looked at him--pleading. An invitation.

Rodney leaned in and covered Carson's lips with his own. The soft touch melted his resistance and he deepened the kiss fiercely. Hot breaths mingled as he requested entrance to 'his' Ancient's mouth. Permission granted, Rodney explored the fiery cavern before drawing Carson's eyes to his own.

Rodney broke the kiss as a wave of possessiveness took him; tenderly he caressed the other man's face. Carson's eyes betrayed deep seeded affection--pure love.

"Carson," Rodney began nervously. "I don't care how different you are now; I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. And I want you to know that even though I might not be--"

"I love you too," was his soft whisper.

Carson leaned over and captured his mouth in another kiss. Maintaining he liplock, Rodney brought them both to their feet and moved towards the bed.

Carson fell backward, dragging Rodney on top of him. Rodney met his lover's brilliant, crystal blue eyes one more time before a wave of euphoria engulfed him.

The night gave way to passion and love. A moment of genuine happiness was born.

Carson's POV

Carson slid away from Rodney's sleeping form. He leaned down and touched his face for a moment.

"I love you," he whispered to the silence. "I'm sorry Rodney."

Swiftly, Carson donned his clothing. He glanced to where Rodney lay stretched over the bed; his arm extended over the area where Carson had been laying.

Bloody hell, I don't want to do this. Turning away from the man he loved Carson sucked in a ragged breath. Now or never.

With a thought, the transporter relocated him to the jumper bay. Carson boarded one of the ships and powered the systems up before performing last minute checks.

"And you're going where?"  
Alarm filled him, Carson whirled to face a smirking Ronon Dex. The stoic expression the Runner offered him betrayed nothing of his thoughts as the larger man carried a bulging pack and several guns into the shuttle. With little care, Ronon dropped the weapons to the ground and flopped into the other cockpit seat.

"What do ya think you're doing lad," Carson hissed.

"I don't know what you're doing," Ronon remarked simply. "But I do know that you have no intention of returning to Atlantis."

Stunned, Carson stared in disbelief at the lounging Runner. Ronon grinned at his utter confusion.

"You carry the look of one whom death has greeted," Ronon said somberly. "I will accompany you."

"Ronon," Carson growled angrily. This was not happening! "This is a bloody one way trip. You can carry your arse back to your room and leave me to this!"

"No," Ronon remarked in his 'that's that' tone. "If we perish, we die together. Often have I encountered death and regretted it was so because I was alone. I would be your strength today. In this instance may you face death and find solace in a companion."

Determination radiated from the Runner--the argument was concluded.

Shaking his head, Carson activated the Jumper and set their course towards space. As they cleared the atmosphere, Carson felt calm. As selfish as it was, he was happy he was not alone.

"Ronon," Carson said seriously. "I'm glad you're with me."

Satisfaction and affection were sent his way as Ronon smiled.

"I find it agreeable as well." Ronon said--expression indecipherable.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepherd's POV

"We have to go after them!" Rodney demanded furiously.

In all honesty John couldn't blame Rodney's anger. The man was afraid of losing someone he loved--John could relate. The Runner, of course, had followed Carson; the runner having an affinity with the doctor that no one had quite understood. Whatever the reason, John feared it would cost Ronon his life.

And break my heart he considered ruefully.

"Rodney," Weir stated. "There is no way I can authorize a rescue mission when we haven't the faintest idea where to look! They could be anywhere; Carson becoming an Ancient opens the door for possibilities you and I could not even conceive of."

"Give me a break Elizabeth," Rodney remarked condescendingly. "We both know the Stargate wasn't activated so they cannot have gotten that far!"

"Shut up," Shepherd remarked sharply. He gave Elizabeth a look. "You too."

Glancing from Rodney's furious stare to Elizabeth's shocked expression, Shepherd took a deep breath.

"I'm going to save our people," Shepherd said matter of factly. "McKay, lets move it."

He felt Rodney nearly on his heels as he strode towards the jumper bay. Teyla met them there with a reassuring smile. A grin fit his face.

"Lets go save them."

Ronon's POV

Ronon's gaze followed the swift and sure movements of the healer. Confidence bestowed on every motion of the man's demeanor. Much had changed, but much was the same. Ronon noted the comfort marred by guilt every time the man looked at him.

Carson was the soul of Atlantis--her song.

One of many reasons Ronon followed the Ancient on this futile mission. Ronon knew the moment he'd seen the truth in the man's eyes…he would follow him.

"Hive ship is within sight," the slight man deplored ominously.

Indeed. The ship cruised through space unaware of their presence for the moment. But what the hell would they do when they boarded the ship?

"Carson," Ronon chose his words carefully. "What can I expect?"

The doctor sighed and leaned heavily on the controls. He offered the runner a crestfallen look before nodding softly.

"You deserve to know," Carson commented softly. "Ronon, why do you think the wraith hate the Ancients so?"

Ronon threw him a look before retorting sarcastically, "Their power naturally. Wraith don't like enemies; wraith like submission."

"That is not entirely correct," Carson murmured.

Ronon lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"The Ancients blood is a poison," Carson began. "A single wraith feeding on an Ancient can bring about the death of thousands.

"How is this possible?" Ronon demanded fervently. Could they use this now?

"Wraith possess telepathic capabilities they use to communicate," Carson explained. "The essence of an Ancient obliterates the brain tissues of a feeding wraith in addition to all wraith within telepathic range."

"So," Ronon proposed. "We are going to destroy this hive ship?"

"No," Carson lowered his head. "We are going to kill them all."

Ronon's head whipped upwards and he met Carson's eyes in astonishment. Was it possible? His blood stirred; the healer would not lie. Joy surged through his system.

"How," Ronon requested eagerly. "How can we accomplish this goal?"

The Ancient sagged before his eyes lifted and he spoke, " Relatively simple actually. Wraith ships communicate by means of a device that transmits their telepathic brainwaves. If a wraith was to feed on an Ancient near such a device…the wraith would be completely destroyed."

Ronon nodded solemnly. The doctor was walking head first into the wolf's lair and had yet to falter. Ronon's admiration for the man peaked.

"Ronon," the Ancient said brokenly--shoulders trembling. "You never told me why you decided to come. I know you are aware that you have little chance of surviving such an endeavor as this; success is barely foreseeable as it is."

Ronon closed his eyes. No regrets filled him. His life would have meaning--true meaning. Though he would die doing so, Ronon swore that the healer would succeed in his goal.

"I will tell you why before I die," the Runner responded with warmth.

Author's Note: Long live the action scenes J


	7. Chapter 7

Ronon's POV

Ronon lead the way as they walked across some sort of wraith ship port. His eyes darted around constantly seeking signs of threat. No movement betrayed itself and the only sound came from the Ancients muffled footfalls.

The Runner nodded to the Ancient as he hefted the assault rife. Releasing the trigger lock Ronon dashed into the open corridor motioning Carson to follow him.

"How many?" Ronon asked the visibly pale man beside him. Not looking away from the currently empty passage, Ronon placed a comforting hand on the healer's shoulder.

"According to the scanner," the physician reported. "There are several wraith, but none in the hallway as far as I am able to discern. Proceed with caution appears to be our best bet."

"So be it," Ronon snarled.

He quickened his pace as they proceeded down the dimly lit hall. Yellow light flickered in a sickening aura. Hefting the weapon, Ronon glanced suspiciously around. Seemed too quiet.

"Ronon, there's one headed this way--"

The physician's exclamation was ended with a wraith lunging towards them. The pale skin appearing luminous in the light as he reached towards the terror stricken Ancient.

In a flash, Ronon seized the creatures arm; flipping the Wraith onto its back the Satedean raised his gun and slew the creature with brutal swiftness. The Runner coldly fired another shot through the wraith's head--never be too sure.

A glance told him Carson Beckett's 'love everyone' side had come out. A tear creased the cheek as Ronon approached him.

"Its alright," The Runner said tactfully. "Lets go. Others most likely are aware of an intrusion. Remaining here would merely hamper our mission."

He gently, firmly pulled the Ancient to his feet and pulled him into a run down the hallway.

Ronon chose a side passage that hopefully took them down a level. During one of his many days as a captive, Ronon recalled seeing a device that fit Carson's description. A tremor of uncertainty called to him, but Ronon quashed it with sheer determination as he drug the healer ever onward.

Carson's warning was all he had before a wave of dizziness hit him--he fell forward. He blinked rapidly while simultaneously leaping to his feet. His vision cleared; Carson under assault by the wraith. Swinging his leg, Ronon caught the wraith across his back in a vicious kick that sent the creature staggering away from the Ancient. Bringing his rifle up he fired several rounds into the abdomen of the wraith until it fell lifelessly to the ground.

Swiftly Ronon knelt to inspect Carson. Tenderly, he prodded the knee: broken.

"Your hurt too."

Carson's comment brought forth a pain in his head. Dabbing it he noted the red stain thoughtfully. Ronon shook his head at Carson's cry of dismay, and tossed the smaller man over his shoulder. The Ancient cried out as his leg was jostled; Ronon did not have time to wait.

"There is more to come," Ronon muttered. "I will get you to the device. Do not fear defeat."

Ronon halted at the end of the passage noting five wraith standing in the device's vicinity. A stab of uncertainty leeched into Ronon's mind. But this was the only way…the only way people could be free.

Silently, Ronon eased the doctor to the ground and drew to weapons. Kneeling in a crouch, Ronon sprang at the unsuspecting wraith guards.

A barrage of fire--three down. One down permanently.

His body never ceasing to move, Ronon twisted his body and slammed his elbow into the wraith's face. Fueled by years of fury, Ronon released his hatred into every move.

He felt a searing pain in his side; Ronon reacted by releasing a second barrage of bullets.

Two down--three left.

Clawed arms sought to pin him down, his muscles bulged as he threw off one attacker after another. Seizing a wraiths arm, Ronon, twisted it and brought his knee upward to crack the neck and deliver a bullet into the creatures brain.

Three down…only two more.

He felt a rip across his back, slicing at the skin. He bellowed a cry of rage intertwined with agony.

He raised his pistol; Ronon's other weapons had been lost in the scuffle. He fired at the wraith till it collapsed--writhing.

A burning pain filled him. Ronon's vision swam and he stumbled forwards. A coppery tang filled his mouth while he glanced down. A wraith dematerializer jutted painfully through his chest.

The wraith stood over him and smiled cruelly. Just as it raised its arm towards him, a rain of gunshots pierced the stillness. As the creature fell away, the innocent visage of the blue eyed healer gazed at him.

No, Ronon thought. Don't weep for me. Destiny had called, Ronon had answered, now he would rest--peacefully.

The healer was at his side easing him gently against a wall. His hands reached for the weapon piercing him. With what little strength he retained, Ronon grasped both the man's hands.

"Its alright," Ronon mumbled.

"No, Ronon its not," Carson wept bitterly. "You came with me and you're dying. And I can't save ya."

"Carson," Ronon whispered harshly. The blue eyes lifted and he held them. "There are things I have done in my life that I have regretted; this is not one of those times. I told you that I would tell you why I came with you before I died. I shall fulfill that promise."

Ronon noted the healer visibly trembling. Tenderly, Ronon brought a hand to Carson's cheek.

"You gave me life," Ronon said, voice filled with affection. "I was able to know love again; you gave me John."

He saw Carson's eyes flash briefly. There was recognition there.

"The love I bear for you transcends family," Ronon said quietly. "You brought warmth to my heart again. So you understand, I will never regret my decision to die with you."

"Ronon," Carson whispered. "I wont let you down. I promise you."

Ronon smiled at the man and allowed himself to sink backwards. A comforting lull encased him. Death's hand extended towards him and Ronon accepted it greatfully.

Carson's POV

Carson got to his feet numbly. Even in death, Ronon smiled. For some reason, Carson found it oddly comforting.

Excruciating pain returned the Ancient to the present as he was tossed like a rag doll onto the glowing device.

A hideous, beautiful creature stood before him with her teeth gleaming wickedly in the poor lighting: Wraith Queen.

With a triumphant sneer, she embedded her hand within his chest.

The burning sensation that followed dulled his senses. A chorus of voices swept his mind--he was far from alone.

As his life was ripped from him, Carson felt oddly calm, serene.

Trace thoughts of Rodney's face flitted though his mind as a chasm of blackness drew him closer.

He heard a deafening scream of pain followed by a tragic lament to the heavens.

Then there was only stillness.

The next thing Carson became aware of was Ronon standing next to him in confusion and a group of people gazing at them expectantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Carson's POV

Three individuals stood before Carson and Ronon silently.

Silver robes flowed like water about the trio. A short, serious looking woman regarded Carson with an expression of warmth. A slender male stood next to her with a mop of chocolate curls-eyes twinkling with untold mischief. In the front was a formidable man who bore faint traces of age in his brow. An approving smile rested on the gruff features as he gazed at Carson patiently. Satisfaction bled off the group in waves.

Exchanging a glance with Ronon, Carson stepped forward.

"I don't mean to be rude," Carson remarked hesitantly. "But, what in the blazes is going on?"

The groups laughter mingled and echoed off the walls in merriment. Ronon stood stiff, apprehensive; Carson stared tensely.

The older man's lips quirked as he spoke. "Carson, you achieved what we ordained you to do. Naturally, your people welcome you to join us, however, we are of the opinion you are not ready to ascend and leave behind the ones you love."

A plethora of questions flooded the new Ancient. Not least being where were they? The wraith were all dead? Nausea nearly overcame Carson. He had taken part in the genocide of an entire species; he was a murderer. Guilt assailed his heart, wounding him to the depths of his spirit.

"I know you grieve," the man said gravely. "But remember my child, millions more perished while the wraith scourge lived. The burden of your heart does not ease in knowing this, however, it is your own people that bade you accept this undertaking. The fault lies at our feet not yours."

Numb with sorrow, Ronon's swift forward movements ceased to register on Carson's blanked mind until he spoke brusquely.

"We died," Ronon stated. "I understand why Carson is here, but why am I here?"

The three Ancients considered him. "Ronon Dex," elder Ancient began gravely. "The leaders of the Ancients do not approve of your rash actions. In fact, we believe your morality leaves much to be desired. Yet your selfless offering of your own life allowed for Carson's mission to be successful; the Council of Ancients recognizes the merit in your actions this day. As a reward for your honorable deed, we have decided to return you to Atlantis _with_ our hopes that you shall continue to progress with this change of heart. The Ancients honor you."

Carson was dumbstruck. Ronon got to return home? Was he returning as well? Too preoccupied with his own thoughts, Carson failed to register the man and woman approach him. Awareness was returned when he felt hands on his shoulders.

The woman smiled at him brightly while pressing her palm to his chest. The curly haired man winked at him--his own hand pressing on Carson's opposite shoulder.

"Wha?" Carson managed to squeak out.

"We wanted to see our child up close," the lady said simply. "Even if it is only for a moment."

"You are…" Carson asked stunned. "..my parents?"

"Correct," his father replied with a bright smile. "But for now we shall continue to love you from afar; you must return to Atlantis and live the life we took from you."

"You're sending me back too," Carson's face lit up full of joy. "I thought I would never see Rodney again! But, I would like to get to know my own parents as well…"

Carson glanced hopefully towards the pair in an emotion akin to awestruck.

"I am pleased to watch you grow, my son." the man said. "We will see you again when you are ready. Your happiness is in spring; go bloom my child."

"We shall see you in your dreams," his mother remarked. "You shall know us there."

"Or when you ascend to us again," the Ancient leader murmured slyly. "Farewell, child of the Ancients; You are ever a child of destiny: our chosen. And Ronon!"

The elder stared at the Runner with an intensity defying reason. The Runner returned the stare with a typical questioning glare.

"Take care of our child." the elder charged him. "To you we shall entrust our most precious commodity; his mission is far from over--only beginning."

Carson felt a wave of acceptance flood Ronon's being with a scarcely perceptible nod exchanged between the pair.

Then an ethereal glow surrounded them both before the pair vanished from sight.

Ronon's POV

They appeared side by side before the sea. The sun glittered serenely across the sky and the waves caressed the Atlantian piers.

Ronon considered the attire the Ancients had replaced his own clothing with. A critical eye examined the knee high black boots along with matching ebony, suede leggings with a matching vest over a white shirt. Not something he would have picked…but he could get used to it.

"Ronon," the physician's voice whispered. "I can't do this. Killing people will destroy me. Bloody hell."

Ronon instinctively put his arms around the smaller man, embracing him.

"They are not gods," Ronon said authoritively. "We shall live our lives the best way we can; there wants don't matter. Besides, no matter what happens I'll look after you. McKay will be sticking to you like glue for a while too I bet. All things will be fine. Wait and see."

Sparkling blue eyes peered up at him from beneath a veil of tears, but a smile traced his face.

"Child of Atlantis," the healer muttered. "Rodney's gonna love that one."

He smirked wickedly at the smaller man before returning his gaze to the drifting water.

Shepherd's POV

"Cant you drive this thing any faster Colonel?" McKay demanded sarcastically. "Or is gramma style your new thing?"

"Shut your pie-hole McKay," Shepherd said dangerously. "You're not the only one with someone you care about MIA."

"Please," Teyla interjected. "Arguing will not help Dr. Carson or Ronon."

"He started it." McKay muttered. "Besides, the Colonel's just cranky because I'm getting some and he isn't."

Shepherd fumed silently but did not reply. McKay could be such an asshole sometimes. Why did Carson put up with him? Wait…why did he put up with him? The back hatch was so tempting on days like this--no can do though. Teyla did not deserve to be blown into space over a spat with McKay. But boy was it tempting.

Out of nowhere, a surge of light flashed sharply blinding them.

An instant later, John became aware of solid ground beneath his feet. He glanced down and noted he was back in his quarters--Atlantis. Turning slightly he jumped as Ronon's cheeky grin flashed towards him.

Disbelief filled him. "How did you? What?"

"Long story," the big man shrugged as he stepped closer to him.

"Well," John said neutrally, "I'd like to hear it…an explanation for all this would be good." He gestured around him expectantly.

Ronon flashed him another smile. "The short version now, long will have to wait."

"Deal," John remarked tentatively. Ronon was up to something…

"Carson and I destroyed the wraith and ascended Ancients offered us the opportunity to return here for our heroism." Ronon remarked simply. "Then they returned us all to Atlantis when we accepted."

"You're going to have to tell me the true story later," Shepherd said seriously. "But for now, I'll settle for you being here."

Ronon grinned wickedly as he approached Shepherd. John felt himself shiver in response to the stare Ronon offered him.

Oh yes, today was a good day.

Rodney's POV

He cradled his sleeping lover close to his chest. The fear that had confined itself to his chest abated and he relaxed. For a moment at least, true peace was instilled in the astrophysicist.

The man he loved slept soundly in his arms. A priceless treasure returned to him this eve. As he reflected, Rodney considered the mercy he had been shown by Carson's people. Happiness was by no means the proper description for his joy.

"Don't you leave me again," Rodney said. He tightened his hold on the Ancient possessively."

Losing him would be death.

Rodney stroked the strands away from Carson's face and kissed his forehead.

The future shined bright again. Destiny was just beginning.

Author's Note: I am contemplating continuing, but I have not made up my mind yet.


End file.
